


Lean and Walkaway

by Rivulet027



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Relationship, Recovery, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had a plan. He took Stiles, Lydia and Danny so he can complete that plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Teen Wolf. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> Warning: This fic is dark. There is implied violence, non-con and Peter is going to end up dead. I am not going to describe anyting in detail, but rather elude and have the character discuss what happened. This will mostly be a recovery fic, they just have to get rescued first.
> 
> A/N: Post Restraint. I will do my best to keep the chars in character, but I've seen very little of S2. I already have this fic plotted out and expect to be AU. The prologue is in first person, the rest of the story will be in third person.

Prologue:

Revenge is a spiral, a cycle. It starts small, expands and grows to encompass its point of origin. It always comes back, it never leaves. Revenge requires planning. Plans change, expand and then must be changed again. No plan survives first contact. There should always be another plan ready to take its place. Plans like revenge take time.

There once was a little boy who fell in love with a beautiful woman, isn’t this how all stories start?

There once was a sister who gained power she wasn’t ready for, power that shouldn’t have been hers. She squandered that power, ran off to lick her wounds instead of rebuilding.

Families grow, expand and sometimes they wither, die.

Rebuilding takes time, mistakes are made.

Scott was a mistake, a chance opportunity, but a mistake. At least that was the first impression and why I stayed so far away when there were protocols to follow, things to teach. Scott could’ve been a starting point in every way that Laura proved she wouldn’t be.

In some ways Scott was a starting point, he brought attention to his friends and with the proper planning, the proper selection, a few of them showed that they could be the tools I needed to rebuild.

Derek was always a questionable factor. Should he pay for his part in the downfall of our family? Should he die for his naivety? Or has he paid enough for believing lies? Certainly he wasn’t the first to fall for the wiles of a devious woman. 

That’s a lie. Derek was always meant to die. The weak should not be coddled, but culled. He’d brought death, destruction, down upon his family and he lived. He wasn’t even there to gratefully walk away unscathed. Shouldn’t he pay for that?

Everyone who had played a part in the deed should see their end?

Even Laura, she sealed her fate when she tucked tail and ran, dragging the traitor with her.

There once was a young boy who fell in love with rancid lies sung to him on a pretty tongue. He destroyed everything he loved. This is both the beginning and the end.

We’re not so easily killed, my kind and death was always an option, always a possibility. Death is not always final and required planning as well. Revenge after death would require careful timing, carefully selected pawns.

Intent was touched upon, bonds formed. Their minds were mine as I healed. I pushed the girl during the day and weaved a web in the boy as he slept.

I’m afraid I might have broken the girl, but the result is the same. They’re both mine, they just don’t know it yet, but in time they will accept it. They and their friend will accept it and when they do we’ll emerge a stronger family, pack and the last one that needs to be killed will pay for his crime.

There once was a young man and the woman he betrayed his whole family to love. The family is now dead. The woman and her accomplices are all dead. Only the young man remains. He too shall die, but not before he realizes exactly what he did, not before he realizes that death is both a mercy and a blessing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Derek had been focused on Erica, on the fact that she was healing. He was so focused on the problem in front of him that Stiles stepping away to talk to Lydia barely registered. He was aware of it, mildly annoyed that Stiles was allowing a girl to take his focus away, but not enough so that he was going to express it. Instead he focused on Erica, listened as her heart rate and breathing returned to normal.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Their reprieve only lasted long enough for their eyes to meet.

Stiles fear hit them all at the same time, rolling off of him, the scent unmistakable in the way it made their hearts pound. Erica tried to push herself up with a whimper.

“You’re still weak,” Derek ordered, “Stay here with Scott.”

As he got up and headed towards the door he heard Stiles tell Lydia, “That’s not possible, where are you?”

“Did you really think burying me was going to work?” Lydia asked and Derek paused, tried to puzzle out what was wrong about her question other than the fact that she wasn’t buried.

“A guy can hope, right?” Stiles joked back, even though there was a note of despair in his voice.

“I like you, Stiles,” Lydia responded.

“No,” Stiles told her, voice cracking on the first word, “I told you no.”

Derek was a step away from closing the distance between himself and Stiles, pulling the phone away and demanding answers when Issac and Boyd stepped close to Stiles. Derek shook his head at them and they stepped back.

“I like you, Stiles,” Lydia reiterated.

“No, I-I,” Stiles started and the stuttered to a stop. His shoulders straightened, his arm dropped to his side and the phone shattered against the concrete floor. Derek moved then, in front of Stiles, gave him a look full of questions as he tried to search for the right words.

Stiles met his eyes slowly, shuddered once and told him, “I’m going to keep saying no.”

Derek’s questions never made it past his lips, Stiles pressed his own lips there just long enough for them to wither. Then Stiles rocked back on his heels and left two parting words.

“Don’t follow.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Of all the reasons that Lydia would insist that he come meet her at the old burned out Hale property the thought that she was leading him into danger never crossed Danny’s mind. Then he set foot in the house. Lydia was slumped in a corner, hugging herself with dirt covering her hands as she cried. Stiles was standing in the middle of the room, dirt also caked onto his hands, facing off with a man who looked like he’d drowned in dirt. There were two shovels lying near what had once been a fire place.

“Danny run,” Stiles advised, never breaking his gaze with the older man.

Danny kept his eyes on both of them as he tried to decide if he could make it to Lydia or the shovels first.

“Really don’t like the way he’s touching you Stiles,” Danny tried to reassure, “What kind of friend would I be if I walked away?”

“Then stop trying to make it to those shovels,” the man advised, “You’re not going to get close enough to hit me with one.”

Danny stilled.

“Be a good friend and get Lydia out to her car,” he continued.

Danny stared at Stiles. Was this guy letting them go or…?

“He’s got her keys doesn’t he?” Danny asked.

“If you let them both go, I’ll say yes,” Stiles tried to bargain.

The man grinned and Danny tried to fight down the fear that ran through him at the sight of it.

“No,” Danny told them, unable to keep the word in. 

The two moved out of the stare they’d been holding each other in to look at him. Danny glared at the man and moved to pull Lydia to her feet. She leaned against him, hands fisting into his shirt as she whimpered. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and glared at the man who had a hand on Stiles' elbow.

“You should let all of us go,” Danny pushed, “His dad’s the sheriff, do you have any idea how bad it’ll be for you to hurt his underage son?”

The man laughed.

“Peter, let them go,” Stiles glared as he wrenched his arm free.

Peter grabbed Stiles by the back of his head and used his hands to tilt Stiles’ head, till they were looking eye to eye again.

“I will get you to say yes and want it. No bravado, no lies.”

Stiles struggled, but wasn’t able to pull away, “Let them go, please.”

Danny reached into his pocket, intent on calling for help. Lydia grabbed his hand and he could feel her shaking her head against his chest, even as her whimpers racketed up a decibel.

“Danny, take her out to her car,” Peter ordered again.

Lydia pinched him. Danny glanced down at her and she pinched him again as she squeezed the arm that was holding his phone. Danny looked over at Stiles who was slowly peeling Peter’s hands off him.

“I’m going to regret this,” Danny grumbled as he took Lydia with him, she clung to him and whimpered, even as she helped. The moment they were out the door she was running towards his car.

Danny pulled his phone out and immediately had it knocked out of his hand. He struggled as he was manhandled over to Lydia’s car and shoved into the back seat. He screamed for Lydia to run, but soon found her shoved on top of him and the door slammed shut. They both scrambled for the doors.

“He child-proofed my stupid doors,” Lydia screamed in frustration as she began to beat on the windows.

“Stop that,” Peter ordered as he began to yank Stiles towards them by the collar of his shirt.

Lydia backed into Danny and Danny pulled them towards the other end of the seat.

“What the hell is going on?” Danny demanded.

“I don’t know, but I think this is real,” Lydia told him as she swiped at the tears still steaming down her face.

Peter stilled as he opened the driver’s door. Danny turned to look out the back window, the young man standing there looked familiar, but he wasn’t sure because how he was standing just inside the tree line. 

Peter shook Stiles, “You were supposed to tell him to stay away.”

“I did,” Stiles protested as he squirmed.

“Still,” Peter ordered.

Danny jumped as Lydia slumped against him, his eyes widened as he realized that Stiles had gone slack in Peter’s hold. He still stood there, but his arms hung and his head was bowed. Stiles was always in motion, a way to bleed off the excess energy and a way of putting his thoughts into actions. Danny gripped the back of the seat, wet his lips as he wondered if he could crawl out of the car and drag Lydia with him.

“What did you do to them?”

“What you failed to do,” Peter answered, “Really Derek have you made the best choices with your new found power?”

“Better than yours,” Derek pushed as he stepped closer.

“I avenged the tragedy you set into motion!” Peter yelled, “I will be the one to rebuild! I will start with these three and then once they’re strong I’ll return and destroy you.”

“That didn’t work out so well for you the last time.”

Peter smirked, “Didn’t it? I couldn’t decide if you should be punished or if I should take you in. Now you’re a rival and the decision is out of my hands.”

“I’ll kill you again,” Derek growled, “Let them go.”

“Why? I let you play at making pawns when you’re clearly out of your depth. You don’t even know how to properly bury an Alpha. Don’t you think there was a reason your sister was killed in a specific way?”

Danny gathered Lydia and realized he couldn’t make it with her into the front seat and out the door in a way that would allow them to escape. She slumped into his arms. He had to try and run, didn’t he? He could at least go for help while Derek hopefully kept Peter’s attention. Danny knew he’d have to find his phone quickly, but if it was four against one then why couldn’t they get away?

Peter shoved Stiles into the car. Stiles groaned and tried to sit up, but his limbs didn’t seem to want to work for him and he kept ending up back where he started,“This is clearly not my day.”

“I’m letting you keep Scott,” Peter continued, “Just to give you a fighting chance, make this game we’re about to play a bit more interesting. Make it mean something when I have them pick off your kids one by one.”

Danny tried to pull Stiles over to the passenger side as he tried to crawl over into the front seat. He cried out as he found himself shoved back onto Lydia.

“Stay back there,” Peter told him as he started the car.

Danny sputtered and tried to leverage himself up, then to pull Lydia out of her slumped position. He looked back, recognized that Derek was the guy from Stiles' bedroom. He hadn’t thought he’d gotten a real name to begin with but…Derek changed and started chasing them.

“You’ll only risk hurting them,” Peter chided as he sped up the car. 

Danny found himself slammed against the seat again, Lydia sprawled over top of him. With a grunt Danny pushed her off, worked on getting her buckled in because Derek was moving unnaturally fast, he no longer looked human and if Derek was going to try and stop the car then Danny wanted his friends safe. Danny pushed himself forward, leaned around towards the front and worked on getting Stiles buckled in.

Peter hummed out a pleased noise, “I knew you’d be helpful.”

Danny tried to dive for the steering wheel and found himself shoved back again.

“Don’t make me knock you out.”

Danny shuddered and glanced out the window. He couldn’t see Derek anymore.

“What are you?” Danny asked.

“You’re not stupid Danny,” Peter goaded, “You know what I am, what you’ll soon chose to be.”

Danny shook his head, “Didn’t work for Jackson, don’t think I’ll let you try it on me.”

Peter laughed. Danny sank further back into his seat. He shuddered, closed his eyes and took a slow breath before he buckled himself in. They were still in Lydia’s car. Stiles’ dad would find them. Until then he was going to keep his friends safe.


End file.
